Renesmee's Best Friend
by XO-GOLDenEyedWizard-OX
Summary: After 200 years away from Forks, the Cullens are back. What happens when an outsider joins them? And a new student befriends Renesmee? Answer: Things get a little crazy. Summary sucks. First fanfic. Please give it a chance.
1. New Faces to Match My New Future

Chapter 1

JessPOV

I trudged my way into English, tired from all the new. New faces, new classes, new assignments. Slowly I walked over and sat in the corner seat in the coveted back row of the classroom, scanning it for people that were staring at me. Many of them new that I was from La Push and were puzzled by the fact that I didn't have dark brown, almost black hair and matching eyes like most of the kids on the rez. I had dark blonde hair that went to my midback and dark blue eyes. But I was a chameleon. I could change my appearance daily and make it still look natural. And blend in perfectly. So not like a rez kid.

And I wasn't. My mom got married to a La Push elder. He imprinted on her so, lucky me, we moved down there from Seattle when I was nine and now I know all about the werewolf population considering that my step brother Josh is one. And I knew about the vampires. But I certainly didn't think they were bloodsucking leeches. I think they sound amazing.

I looked over to my right where a girl just sat down. One look at her and my mouth fell open.

She was beautiful. Her bronze hair tumbled to the middle of her back in ringlets. Her chocolate eyes were huge and doe-like. She wasn't tall but taller than my 5 foot 6 inches and was wearing clothes that had to be expensive. She turned to me and smiled, showing perfectly straight white teeth.

"Hello," she said in a very musical voice, while looking straight into my eyes. I turned away, blushing. " My name is Renesmee Cullen. You must be the new girl."

"Yes. My name is Jessalynn Jones." I replied, surprised.

"I know who you are. Everyone has been talking about you. We don't get a lot of new children."

" Oh." was all I could muster. I didn't quite comprehend that this beautiful model of a girl was talking to me. It was so not what I was used to. All the girls in La Push didn't like me because all my friends were guys. Most of them were the hotter and more popular ones. That was one of the upsides of having a werewolf for a stepbrother.

She giggled at the look on my face and that sound was even more musical than her voice, if that is even possible. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at me, confusion crossing her perfect face. "You're from La Push, right? Why did you transfer?"

"I've been going to school with the same kids for seven years, since I moved here from Seattle without anyone new coming. It was time for a change. And I like being around people who aren't so tan all the time." I surprised myself with how I poured it all out for such a stranger. Other people who asked me, I had just responded with a shrug.

Finally I willed myself to look at her. She had a huge smile on her face, obviously amused by something she was thinking. She kind of had a dreamy look on her face. After about two minutes, she snapped out of it. She saw me looking at her and nervously giggled.

"What were you thinking about just now?" I asked teasingly. Surprisingly, she blushed deeply and a sly smile spread across her face. A boy, obviously.

" Ummmm my boyfriend. Jacob." She said. Thought so. We laughed quietly. The teacher shot us a death glare, which evoked even more giggles.

The entire period passed that way. By the end of English, we were friends and already had multiple inside jokes.

"Hey," she said as we walked out laughing," you want to sit with us at lunch?" I already knew who "us" was - her adoptive family Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella and her boyfriend Jake.

"Sure" I answered nervously. Thoughts bounced around in my head rapidly as we made our way to the lunch line. Would they like me? What would I say to them? Slowly, we made our way to a table in the corner by the doors. I stopped at the edge of the table; awe struck at all the beauty that sat at that one table. One boy was big and burly. He had short cut brown hair and a huge smile on his face. Hi arm was wrapped around a statuesque girl with long golden ringlets and she was gorgeous, even with the scowl. Next to her, sat a short pixie of a girl with coal black hair sticking out in all directions on her head. Holding her hand was a tall blonde boy with a muscular build but he was leaner than the first boy. Across the table from him was a medium heighted girl with long chocolate hair that was tied up in a messy bun on her head. She was staring lovingly at a tall boy with messy bronze hair like Renesmee's. All six of them had pale white skin and liquid topaz eyes. Renesmee sat down and kissed a tan boy with shoulder length dark brown almost black hair and eyes. Clearly, he was a Quileute, but not one I had seen around. This must be Jacob. Renesmee noticed my awkwardness as I stood there, gawking. She went around the table introducing me to her siblings.

"Everyone, this is Jessalynn Jones." She turned to me." She likes to be called Jess." She said, addressing me, " This is my family. Emmett…" The dark haired burly boy smiled even wider, if that's possible. "Rosalie…" The blonde girl glared at me, taking me in. "Alice…" The pixie girl smiled brightly and said "Nice to meet you" very bubbly. "Jasper…" The blonde boy nodded in my direction with a somewhat pained expression. "Bella…" she said pointing to the chocolate haired girl. "Edward…" The bronze haired boy absently waved and took Bella's hand. "And Jacob," she finished, hugging the tan boy.

"Nice to meet you all." I answered and sat down at the end of the table. "So…" I said after a minute of tense silence," Jacob are you from the rez?" I blurted without thinking. Everyone at the table shifted slightly, nervously. Clearly, asking that was a mistake. But why?

"Oh, god." I heard a voice mumbled little to loudly.

"Oh god what?" I asked turning toward Jacob and Edward. It had come from that direction but not from the husky voice of a Quileute. Edward, most likely.

Nervously, Jacob nodded and fiddled with the leather bracelet around his wrist. Hanging from the string was a carving. Of a werewolf, just like the ones that Josh and his wolf friends wore. Oh, no. Jacob was… Jacob Black. The notorious great grandson of Ephraim Black who was a leech lover. Oh, no. That must mean that the Cullen's were … the cold ones. Fork's resident vampires. Oh, no X 10.

"Shit," I heard the same musical voice exclaim. "You can't tell anyone." He said, directly at me. Nervously, I nodded. I didn't have anyone to tell. Everyone I knew already knew of the vampires. But not the kids of Fork's High. No one here would believe me. I would be the crazy new girl again. Then it occurred to me.

"Wait," I said, turning back to Edward, " How did you know?"

"Ummmm I can read your mind." He answered under his breath.

Then, the table erupted in irritated whispers. Jasper stared, shocked. Alice slapped Edward's shoulder. Rosalie whisper- yelled, "Why did you say that? You're such an idiot," over and over again.

"I figured it out," I said, " I mean, I know about the supernatural stuff. Both my step dad and stepbrother are wolves. And the legends. Jacob has a wolf charm on his wristband. I'm not stupid. And all of you are incrediblely pale with golden eyes. I bought a vowel."

"There must be something about this town. Every time were are here, we meet another one of you." Jasper, surprisingly, said. Emmett and Bella both burst out laughing.

"What!?!" I exclaimed. Another one of you. What could that mean. Then Bella cut in, interrupting my thoughts.

"Last time the Cullens were in Forks, they found me," she explained, "Edward fell in love with me and I became a vampire with them. That was 200 years ago." Then she looked adoringly into Edward's eyes, I got it. Another human who's attached themselves to the vampires. Majorly coincidental. Kind of creepy. Very ironic.

"Renesmee already considers you her best friend," Edward told me. Oddly enough, she was the best girl friend I had ever had and we only knew each other for an hour. Things just keep getting weirder.

"And it'll keep going like that for awhile." Edward added. Still not over the mind reading thing.

"You get used to it." He said.

"So anyone else have powers I should know about?" I asked. I barely got the question out of my mouth before Alice bounced up and started to answer.

"I can see the future," she exclaimed, "and Jasper can colntrol emotions and Bella's a shield and Renesmee can show you what she is thinking."

"Wow" was about all I could think of to say. All of them just shrugged like it wasn't special. But it was. At least, to me.

* * * * * * * * *

"Seroiusly, I was surprised it took you that long. I thought that you would know as soon as you looked at me." Renesmee said to me as we were walking to our last period class- gym. Fun.

"Why is that?" I asked her, "You don't look that much like the others, except for Edward's hair."

"Well, Alice saw you coming. Crazy, I know. But she did."

"That's very crazy. What did she see?"

"She saw you becoming a major part of my life. And you becoming … never mind." But I didn't need her to finish her sentence. My breath caught. I was half pumped, excited to become a beautiful, gorgeous, endlessly living vampire. Maybe I'd have a power. The other half, however, was scared shitless. I had no clue how much time I had left. I mean, I was only 16, 17 in July. I had a lot of human things to look forward to. But, I wanted to be a vampire more than anything. By this time, we had


	2. Unlikely Infatuation

**Ok, sorry about my last chapter ending so abruptly- for some reason the whole chapter didn't copy over. And THANK YOU for the reviews ********!!!!**

**This is how the chapter is supposed to end:**

_By this point we had reached the gym building. Silently we entered, side by side. It didn't take long to start talking and laughing with Renesmee again, mind wandered far away from my dark and boundless fate. _

**Deep, huh? Now here is chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

OlliePOV

Slowly, I made my way to the cafeteria, pretending to listen to my friend Greg Jefferson. He was droning on hopelessly about some girl he likes. I think it was Maggie Reynolds this week. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we reached the cafeteria building.

We worked our way through the lunch line, him still babbling away, me tuning him out. He could be so annoying at times. And boring. But he was the best friend I had since the Cullens found me and I started at this school. I grabbed a pizza and a Coke and put them on my tray.

When we got to the end of the line I paid and we sat down at our usual table. Like a daily routine, Greg and our other friends Marc, Sara and Courtney started talking about something completely random. They didn't even bother to include me anymore; when they did I would not contribute too much without a question being directed at me, even then I would only give one or two word answers. I tuned them out immediately and focused my attention on the Cullens' and Hales' table. Strangely, a girl I didn't recognize was standing at the table, looking at each of them with a look of pure awe. I directed my ears toward the conversation.

Renesmee was going around the table, introducing everyone to this new kid. I heard Edward cuss then shocked whispers broke through from everyone. Alice slapped him and I had to stifle my laugh so my friends wouldn't think I was too insane. Then I finally got a look at the new girls face.

She had stunning and deep sapphire eyes. She was about as tall as Bella from the view I had- probably around 5'5" or 5'6". Her luscious pin straight dark blonde hair fell to the middle of her back. Just by looking at her I could tell that she was graceful and she must have been witty by the way the Cullens and Hales reacted to her speaking. She had great presence and it was hard for me to ignore her.

Personally, I thought she was beautiful. Even more so than that Barbie Doll, Rosalie Hale. But there she was, sitting with the "perfect" Cullens and Hales with the exception of Jacob Black. I didn't even know her name but it wouldn't be hard to find out. All I had to do was tap into there conversation in Gym class. Not even a challenge for me.

Of course, the Cullens knew about me. They were housing me for God's sake. But they never asked me to sit with them at lunch. I felt a slight pang of jealousy over her all of a sudden aloud to sit with the feared Cullens and she's known them for at most half a day. I quickly wiped all of those stupid feelings away when I saw her smile. Anyway, they were probably hoping I would disappear after "graduation". But I was thinking more long term. I mean _they _found _me_, wandering the woods outside Port Angeles. Obviously I was decent, considering I found my "conscience" by myself. And, I liked them. They were nice to me at the house and Emmett was hilarious. But they basically ignored my existence at school. Still not used to me barging in on their house, let alone their lunch table.

Anyway, I followed Renesmee's conversation with her from ten feet behind them until they reached the gym. So, she knew about them but not about me. Great. I heard the late bell ring and rushed to my sixth period class. Trig. When I got there, all I had to do was flash a smile at Mrs. Lopez and sit down. She stood at the front of the class, heart racing and flustered at my smile for a couple of minutes before she remembered where she was. She ignored me for the rest of class.

Her name was Jess. It fit her looks perfectly. Ollie and Jess. I liked the sound of that. I shook my head at the thought, trying to erase it from my mind. Greg saw my sudden movement and shot me a what the hell look. Wow, one girl and I've gone all mushy. Crazy. Thankfully, the bell rang. Saved by the bell, how cliché, but it was true. I stuffed my things into my bag and hurried off before Greg could reach me.

I suffered through my last class, biology, keeping myself occupied with smiling at this girl, Sophie, whenever she looked. Every time, she blushed deeply and I had to look away at the pooling of her blood. Once that got boring, I thought. And sometimes, it's bad when I think. This was one of those times.

I ran all the way back to the house, thinking about her. All I needed was time alone to think this through. I slowed to a walk and cut through the woods. How was I going to approach her? What am I supposed to say to her? Girls were so confusing, especially to me. I barely talked to girls when I was human. Even as and eighteen year old. My dad sent me to an all boys' school. So, obviously, I had no clue.

I must have taken longer than I thought. When I got back to the house Emmett and jasper were waiting for me. God damn you Edward. You just had to listen in, didn't you? I silently screamed at him. I could hear his laugh from the other room. Aggravating.

Emmett pushed me into his and Rosalie's room. Jasper quickly shut the door. Rosalie came in from the bathroom lugging a very large mirror.

"You're that vain, that you had to get a portable, Rose. And look, its even pocket sized." I said, just to start something.

"Ha ha Ollie," she spat back while rolling her eyes and shooting me a death glare.

"Wow. I can see why you like her Emmett. She's multi- talented." I replied, still prodding the flame of her anger.

"Your worse than Jacob." She retorted. I heard a faint "thanks" from Jake down the hall.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said back. Too fun.

"Okay, Ollie and Rose, stop. Ollie, she's going to help you with your girl problem" Emmett said, finally cutting in. I knew that internally, he was dying with laughter. But Edward will pay for telling them about my "girl problem". Big time. There was a knock at the door and Edward said, "You'll never be able to get me." Oh, we will see about that. I could practically see him rolling his eyes. He could be so annoying.

I looked up and right into the mirror. While I was having my mental squabble with Edward, Rose had placed it right in front of me. My blonde hair was untidy and combed to the side in the skater boy look that was "in" about 200 years ago, before I was changed. The pale white of my skin made me look sick against the dark, bruise like shadows under my eyes. My eyes had darkened to a hard gold color since Sunday night's hunting trip. Personally, the only thing about me that I thought might be slightly intriguing would be my eye, but that's just because they were such a strange tone. Not even close to the beauty of the Cullens, as a family. Or even enough to impress Jess.

Rosalie snapped me back to reality. "The mirror," she explained, "is so you can know what you look like when you say certain things and practice what you're going to say to her."

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes."

Sounded like so much fun. And humiliating. Typical Rose to make someone do something this embarrassing. But I had to suck it up and deal because I had a funny feeling that Jasper and Emmett would be spending some of their energy with me if I didn't. And judging by the looks on their faces, it would involve physical force on their part. Maybe even raised voices. And Alice's insufferable chatter. None of which I could take today. My nervous system and head was shot and aching. I had a lot to think about and didn't need any extra stress.

Luckily I had all night to think about it.

*** So what do you think? Please review. Again thanks to all who gave me feedback last chapter ******


	3. One Of Us

**Hey all! Sorry I haven't written in FOREVER. Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

Renesmee's POV

I lay on my bed, looking at the ceiling. Jacob was sitting in a chair, at the desk next to my bed. We had been talking, trying to drown out Ollie's complaints and Rosalie's laughter from across the hall. Poor guy. Rosalie beauty torture sucked, especially if you were a guy. At least Alice wasn't helping. Jake and me had fallen silent, both lost in thought.

Finally, I asked, "What do you think about Jess?"

"She's very perceptive. And smart. She picked up on my being a wolf and you all being vampires."

"Yeah. I like her. She's very nice and so funny. She'll fit in great with us. As a member of the family. You know?"

Daddy must have heard that from downstairs because a second later, he came shooting into my bedroom.

"What do you mean 'she'll fit in great as a member of the family'?" He shouted. Mom was behind him, looking at us. We were staring each other down, both angry, and he because I said that jess was going to be one of us, me for him eavesdropping and barging in.

"I mean that she knows our secret and is my best friend and we've known each other barely a day. Besides, Alice saw it coming." I retorted, furious suddenly.

"Alice's visions change," he stated.

"They didn't about Mom," I screamed back, pointing at her, " or Ollie coming. Or the Volturi coming for me, all those years ago. If it involves other vampires, there's a huge accuracy rate." I was immediately surprised at my response. I had never even looked at it that way or noticed the pattern.

As my dad read my thoughts, a shock wave of realization flashed through his body. It was only a split second reaction, but I could tell. I knew his mind inside and out.

"Oh my God! You four need to calm down over there! You're bugging me horribly with the emotions!" We heard jasper scream from across the hall. I turned back to Dad and saw a deeper scowl push into his face. I returned the look, narrowing my eyes. He let out an exaggerated huff and left the room. I knew I had won – I always do. Daddy could never resist my chocolate brown eyes, since they had once been Mom's, before she was changed.

Slowly, I looked over my shoulder at Jake. He was smirking. "What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You're so cute when you're mad. And I always love to see poor Edward lose, especially to his little girl. The man has no control over the power of your eyes." He responded, practically boring a hole in my face. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, then bounced out of my room. I giggled as I heard him groan. Alice was right. Teasing did work. Triumphant, I walked down the stairs and out into the chilled March air.

A great idea came into my head. I whipped out my newest edition cell phone and speed dialed.

"Hey Jess. Its Nessie!"

**I know it is short but it is necessary. I love the fight between Nessie and Edward. **

**I heart you!**

**Allie Elizabeth**


	4. Personal Space

**Heyy my people! Thanks to all who reviewed! I love them more than Edward loves his piano! : D **

Chapter 4

Jess' POV

The familiar sound of my cell phone singing filled the silence of my book and me. Without looking at the caller ID, I answered.

"Hello" I said into the mouthpiece.

"Hey Jess! Its Nessie."

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sleepover my house next Saturday."

"Sure. That'll be fun. I need to get off of this reservation. Hahaha!" I replied, maybe a little to quickly.

"Great! Alice will be there, so I am warning you now, she LOVES sleepovers. Even if she doesn't sleep."

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jess!"

"Bye Ness!"

"OMG, we rhyme! Hahaha!"

"I guess we do. Hahaha! "

"Bye." Then she hung up. Wow, I am sleeping over Renesmee Cullen's house. I suddenly got one of those creepy feelings in the pit of my stomach where it feels like something amazing is going to happen. Then I got excited and very energetic. Whenever I get this way, I went outside.

I had to sneak out; lets just say that my mom and Sam **(A/N: her step dad is infact a descendant of Sam Uley, Sam Uley the 4****th****.) **don't like my habit.

Cautiously, I slipped out of my room and into the hallway of Sam's one story beach house. Mom was in her room and, unfortunately, Sam was watching T.V. I tiptoed toward the master bedroom and into bathroom. Gently, I wiggled the window lock up and slid the window to the top. I popped out the screen on the two top corners and it fell to the ground; it wasn't attached to the bottom of the window. Propping myself up, I turned onto my side and shimmied out of the house. When I moved in, I was only about nine, but once he became a werewolf, he showed me his trick to get out. He knew I would use it because I was constantly getting I trouble for leaving the house at night. It was too dangerous with all the young werewolves in the forest and on the beach.

I slipped onto the beach, into the darkness, letting the chilled March midnight air surround me and take me over. I let out a sigh. The night always calmed me. I giggled at that thought, thinking of the irony. The night is were I am comfortable and my best friend was a daughter of night, or at least half of one.

"Jess? Is that you?" I heard a voice speak.

"Josh? What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" I asked, practically scolding him.

"Umm… I have a job to do. You know, protect the rez. What are you doing out here? Oh, I know the answer to that. You feel more comfortable out here." He responded, putting air quotes around comfortable. By now he was right next to me. The thought came to my mind that I hadn't seen him for two days. Our schedules were off, so we haven't even made eye contact since Saturday. It was really unusual for us because we were best friends as well as stepsiblings. I reached up and hugged him. Taken off guard, he took a step back then hugged me back, laughing.

"Nice to see you too." He said. "All the guys missed you at school today."

"Really?" I asked. A twig snapped behind me.

"Yeah, really." A familiar voice that didn't belong to Josh said. I looked up at the owner. Out from the brush stepped Josh's other best friend, Carson. "Hey Jess!"

"Hey Car! What's up?" I replied, smiling and pulling away from Josh. He stiffened under my grasp. I squeezed his arm and looked up into his eyes. He was staring intently at Carson, eyes narrowed, then nodded.

Then Carson cleared his throat, making my shift my eyes to him. "Umm… John sniffed out a vampire. Again." Wait, did he say again? There has been another vampire in the woods?

"Was it a vampire other than one of the Cullens?" I blurted. Both boys looked at me, questioning why I knew about the Cullens.

I rolled my eyes. "I know the Cullens are back. I met them at school today." Utter shock crossed their faces. Then they remembered that the Cullens go to the local high school when they are in Forks. Carson opened his mouth, but josh quickly cut him off.

"So what if they are? They can come here. Jacob Black broke the treaty years ago." He said.

"I was just wondering. But seriously. Was it another vampire besides the Cullens?" I asked again, annoyed.

"Yes. Yes, it is not one of the nine Cullens." Carson said. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Nessie. That's nine. Good, I didn't miss anyone. I thought to myself.

The boys were mumbling to each other, their heightened senses picking up every word. Josh turned to me, hugged my again and whispered into my ear, "I have to go. Talk to you later." With that, both guys stripped down and, within the blink of an eye, two humungous bear- like wolves were running into the woods at the edge of the beach. I sighed and went in the other direction.

I often did this as well. The woods always fascinated me. Curiously, I strolled and dodged tree after tree. I entered into my favorite clearing. Only Josh and I know about its significance. I had seen him make his first change here. I had followed him because I had heard him and Sam arguing about him not feeling good. Sam kept saying stuff like, "any day know" and "I'm so proud of you" and Josh was getting confused. He went into the woods, upset, and, being one of his best friends, I followed him. Right before my eyes, my Josh turned into a huge chocolate brown wolf. He sensed my presence but didn't attack. He recognized me and calmed down enough to change back. Talk about a brother- sister moment.

I plopped down on the wet grass of the clearing, and looked up at the stars. Every one was shining bright and pure overhead. Every one was even more perfect than the previous. I lay back so I wouldn't have to strain my neck. The dark enveloped me once more and I felt my eyes slide closed.


	5. Trip Back in Time

**Hey guys! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!! The more you review the faster I write :D**

Chapter 5

OlliePOV

As soon as possible, I raced out of the house. Before I knew it, I was running at a speed that rivaled Edward. The entire fight between Edward and Nessie was a little much for me at this point. Jess was Nessie's best friend. Jess was becoming a vampire sooner or later. Jess was aware of all of this. Besides me, of course. I don't exist in the Cullens-at-school's world. Just a shadow that drove home behind them everyday.

I stopped short and sat down. Trees, lush and green even in the nighttime, surrounded me. Rubbing my temples, frustrated, I closed my eyes and thought. It had only been two years since the Cullens found me. Maybe I wasn't an official member of the family yet. Two years was a short time to a vampire. Maybe… no. I really do not want to think about any of this.

Lying back, I looked up at the stars. They were endless, just like me, but they had a point. They were giant balls of gas. Each one lived their life and died when it was their time to. If only I was that lucky.

The night that changed my life, or existence, replayed over in my mind. It had been two hundred years and I still lived it like it was yesterday.

My dad was upset at my mom, so he left. Five hours later, I heard him come back in, slamming around, drunk. I was still up, listening to my mom cry. Clumsily, he came up the stairs and went into my mom's room. For a few minutes, it was only her sobbing again. Then he broke. Screaming and yelling at her, he banged against things, making it impossible for me or my little sister to sleep. Holly woke up and tried to cry quietly, knowing that if she caused too much noise she would get into trouble too. I pulled myself out of bed to handle it like I had so many times before. I tiptoed to Holly's room and brought her back into mine. Then I went back down the hall to my parent's room.

I walked in to see my mom lying in the bed still sobbing and my dad searching for his glasses. Or so I thought. Out of the bedside table drawer, he pulled a handgun. He whipped around, seeing me. He stumbled and shook as he lifted it and pointed it at my mother. He looked at her, but he was clearly talking to me.

"You had your chance. You could have saved them." He grumbled, slurring. I jumped on him, but the alcohol made him invincible. He pulled the trigger, killing my mother.

I got up and ran to my room, picked up Holly and called 911. I took the back staircase and ran out of the house. I set Holly down, told her to run to her best friend's house right down the street and turned back around. Neighbors were coming out of their houses to see what the entire ruckus was.

Dad was stumbling down the front staircase, shotgun still in hand. I stopped short and glared at him. The police were pulling into my driveway. He heard them too, because he turned the gun on my and closed his eyes. I braced myself, closed my eyes, and the bullet was fired. Shockingly, it didn't hit me but went through my dad. He killed himself, knowing if he didn't, he would be in huge trouble.

I didn't know what else to do but run. I loved to run, so it was my last resort. I shot into the forest behind my house, running faster than ever before. Farther than ever before, deeper and deeper into the midnight covered woods.

Adrenaline failing me, I fell and a sharp pain light my leg up. The bone was sticking out, broken. I sat up, awkwardly, in the pain I was in, emotional and physical. The night threw shadows around that I was not used to. A sketchy, shaded figure stood over in the corner of my vision. I squinted at it and my eyes widened when I realized that it was a man. I lay back, and tried to stay quiet. The man had already seen me though.

Like the speed of light, he was at my side, snickering quietly. He bent over, opening his mouth…

I heard a rustle and a growl coming from the far side of the wood, pulling me out of the painful memory. In a split second, I was up and booking for the house. I stopped at the end of the driveway and heard Nessie on the phone. It had barely been five minutes that I was gone. I turned back around before someone could catch up with me. I wasn't fast enough. Before I had gotten half a mile away, Jacob was huffing, puffing, and panting behind me. I whipped around to a huge, russet-brown wolf running out of the trees and into the baseball clearing. He immediately phased back and glared at me.

"God, Ollie! Could you just slow down. I had to phase to keep up with you."

"Sorry about that Jake. Not really in the mood to talk right now. I have to go." I answered back, turning on my heel.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, sighing. Could you make it anymore obvious that you don't really care?

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I mumbled, but I knew he could here me.

"Now," he said, "I'm worried. If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll go get Rose for more beauty torture and Alice to help." I looked up at him and saw a wide smile pull up on his face. He knew all of my weaknesses.

"Fine. " I growled, and then sat down on the dewy grass. "Why don't the Cullens ever ask me to sit with them at lunch but the new girl gets to?" I whispered, aware that I sounded like a two year old.

"Oh, umm… I don't know. I think its because they are all held together by an invisible thread. Carlisle and Esme, that's obvious. Carlisle changed Edward. Edward loves Bella, Bella had Nessie and I imprinted on Nessie. Carlisle changed Rose and Rose and Emmett are together. Edward also has this connection with Alice, a sort of silent conversation that I know you've seen happen. Jasper is Alice's husband. We are all weaved into this one line of relationships and then from there we all grow and form new ones. I think we all still have to figure out were you fit in." Wow.

"That's kind of deep for you, you know." I responded, teasing. "I have never heard you talk like that."

"I've been working on it. To impress Nessie. She so much smarter than me." He replied while laughing.

"Yeah, I know." I said before getting up and running again. That makes sense, kind of. I don't fit. I already knew that.

I pushed my legs harder and the wind whipped at my face faster and harder in response. Lost in thought, I ran into a forest only about twenty miles from where I had been previously. Again, I came to a clearing and again, it was occupied. This time, it was a girl instead of two egomaniac, over protective shape shifter wolves.

I slowed to a stop and plopped back down onto the grass at the edge of the woods. From here I could smell her.

It was beautiful. She smelled like sunshine, and palm trees and wild tiger lilies. It was the most intoxicating scent I have ever smelt. Now, I finally knew what Edward meant when he told the story of his happiness.

I just couldn't help myself. I stood up and walked over to the sleeping figure, venom already flowing in my mouth. Slowly, not to wake her, I flipped her over onto her back so I could see her face. And it just about made me swallow the venom. My mouth dropped open, eyes widening in awe.

There she was. My perfect girl.


	6. AN Read! Even if you hate them

**A/N:**

**Heyy all of my faithful fans!!!! I am having a MAJOR writers block so I need ideas! HELP ME!!!! Pretty please with sugar on top. With Edward in top? Sounds gooood to me!! LOL! But still, help me you ah-mazing Twilighters, you. Let me pick your brains for ideas on where to take the awesome Jess and her Ollie.**

**Also, I'm taking my other story, Princess Me, down. I don't really like it anymore and feel free to take the idea and run with it. It's all yours. Just let me know your taking it and ill give you permission back. Act fast cuz only one of you gets my permission. Bribes work too…**

**Please review me your ideas, questions and comments on both Princess Me and Renesmee's Best Friend. **

**I heart you!**

**Allie Elizabeth :D **


	7. Those Eyes

**Hey everyone! I know I took forever to update but I had the state standardized tests this week and finals coming up in like three weeks so I am studying for my algebra one. It always takes me a while to retain all of the information so I have to start early. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 6. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 6

Ollie POV

Her dark and rich golden hair splayed out on the grass and her hand fell over onto her stomach. Her mouth turned up at one corner into an almost wistful smile, a small smile caused by a good dream. She sighed a happy sigh in her sleep and continued breathing steadily.

I couldn't take it any longer. The scent was killing me, but I couldn't let myself kill her either. I stood up and paced around her peacefully sleeping body. I caught her scent leading me out of the clearing.

I followed it to a one-story bungalow-like beach house. Inside, I could hear the snoring of a man, low and deep. I heard the chatter of the pointless late night television that they play in the early hours of the morning. I heard the wind pass through the open windows and the steady breathing of two people in a bedroom at the far end of the house. The air around the house reeked of wolf, but her scent surrounded this house too. I rushed back to the clearing.

Once I got there, I scooped the sleeping girl up in my arms. I felt her body stiffen at the coldness of my arms, but relax after only a couple seconds. She sighed again and snuggled into me. A smile played on my lips, but I fought it back even though no one was around.

At vampire speed, I brought her back to the house and set her in the wooden chair on the front porch. She stayed asleep there until the sun rose. I stayed with her, watching her sleep soundly. It was fascinating the way her facial expressions changed her entire face, contorting it to make a new person, while she dreamed.

A little after sunrise, her eyes fluttered open. I froze in my seat in front of her. A pair of gorgeous, sapphire blue eyes stared into mine for a second before they closed again, waking up. I took that opportunity to bolt, blowing her hair back with the speed I went, again rivaling Edward.

The girl in the clearing was Jessalyn Jones. If I suspected it before, I was sure of it now.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Jess POV

My eyes opened and I was staring right into a pair of dark, hard, butterscotch-y topaz eyes. They were beautiful enough where I couldn't look at what surrounded them. Just the color that I swear I could drown in.

Stupidly, I blinked because I couldn't believe that the color in front of me was even possible. My eyes opened again, and the gorgeous eyes were gone. Just like that. Out of thin air, gone.

A breeze blew my hair back then, that too, was gone. I sighed and looked out at the sunrise over the water, resting my head in my hands. The view was beautiful, but I couldn't shake the eyes from my memory. They were constantly resurfacing to the front of my mind, playing in front of eyes and leaving and empty feeling in my gut, like those eyes took a piece of me when they left. I opened my eyes again and sleepily looked out into the horizon. The sky was a magenta pink and a burnt, rusty orange, casting a glow on the deep blue sea beneath it. I heard the creak of a board behind me.

"The ocean is the same color as your eyes, you know." The familiar husky voice of my brother said softly, realizing my half-dream state and trying to snap me out of it. He never misses anything. Right now, I wish that, for once, he did.

"What's wrong Jessie?" he whispered as he sat down next to me on the wicker loveseat and pulled me into a hug. I didn't answer. He didn't care. We just sat there, rocking back and forth and looking out into the sunrise before us. The new day was well under way.

An hour later, Josh got up and left. I watched him walk across the beach to the woods, look around then disappear in a full out sprint into them.

Behind me, I heard the screen door slam as my mother, Haley, rushed out to find me then her gasp as she stopped short. I slowly turned around from my perch and looked at her face. It was twisted in curiosity, and then anger flashed across it. She balled up her fists and huffed, realizing that I had been out here all night because I still wore the clothes I had on yesterday. Just as slowly, I turned back around, closed my eyes, sighed then waited. Haley took the sigh as a go ahead.

"Jessalyn Samantha Jones, you are in big trouble! How many times do I have to tell you that you are to stay in the house at night? You of all people should know the danger of these woods!" She was right, I did know the danger. I felt her eyes resting on the scar that lay hidden by my shirt on my back.

I was attacked. Simple as that. One of the other werewolves, John, had made his first phase. He didn't know me yet; he was a grade below my brother. I saw him and he was angrier. He attacked. Josh still bugs him about that, but I'm over it. It is no big deal to me anymore. I have been hurt worse. John did always have a quick temper and now pities me beyond belief.

Haley huffed again then hesitantly went back inside the house.

"Get in and get ready for school if you want me to drive you." She ordered through the screen door. I got up sluggishly and headed back inside. I took a quick shower, washing my hair with my coconut shampoo then went into my room to get dressed. I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans and my teal converses. I went over to my tiny closet and pulled out the first shirt I could find. It was an aquamarine color with three quarter length sleeves. I layered a white tank top underneath and a dressier tank top over it.

I grabbed a quick breakfast and raced to the car before Haley pulled out on me. She was pretty testy this morning. I watched the trees go by my window in a blur of green and brown. Again, the memory of the eyes came back to the front of my mind. They filled me with this crazy feeling that I would see them again.

I got out of the car and I saw Nessie. She looked at me oddly, like she didn't know who I was. I looked down at my outfit and I looked very different from what I had worn yesterday. Like I was two different people.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Renesmee POV

I looked around the car park, trying to find Jess. I saw a blonde girl step out of a silver sedan car that looked like Jess, but the hair and style was different. The Jess I knew was sarcastic and didn't dress like Aunt Rose. Her hair fell straight to her midback and was a dark blonde. This girl's hair was wavy and lighter than Jess's. Yet, this girl was my best friend.

I smiled at the girl that was my best friend. It was like she had changed her entire look overnight, but she didn't. Creepy.


	8. First Meeting

_Hey my faithful fanfiction-ers! I know, that was cheesy but I am sooooooo hyper! Lol. My sister and I just made cupcakes and ate most of the frosting. I really don't know how to explain that one to my mom. Anyway, I know I took forever to update but I had a major case of writers block and end of school-it is. I swear to God that I haven't gotten like any sleep. _

_But stick with me; I'm working on it. Oh and by the way, I know that I said that it is 200 years later but I really don't think that Forks would change that much. And it hasn't! At least, not in my world._

_Enjoy! :D_

_ILY 3 _

_Allie Elizabeth!_

Chapter 7

Jess POV

I shook off the look and approached her. We chatted and she told me how different I looked, like Rose and not Jess. Or me. Yeah…whatever. I rushed to first period, World History with Mr. Healy. Nessie walked with me; her class was right across the hall from me, physics with Ms. Wright. Class was pretty boring until I was called out of class to the office. Not the office but the walk there.

I exited the class and walked from building 3 to building 1, the office building. Per usual, it was raining so I ducked my head and quickly shuffled to the next building, taking a moment under each overhang before stepping out into the never-ending rain. I stepped into the office building that housed all of the art and music classes as well as the gym as soon as the release bell rang. I was suddenly aware of all the faces staring at me, like I was the new kid all over again. I know it is only my second day, but in a school this small everybody knows everybody and being new is yesterdays news after three hours because everybody already knows half your life story.

So I kept my head down and pushed my way past the roaming bodies, snickering with each other about what the great Cullens did or said during first period. I ran into numerous people, mumbling a sorry each time. The last of those people just happened to be the captain of the football team, Kyle Burke.

He wasn't so happy or forgiving. I backed away from him, scared shitless of the wild look in his eyes. He started walking toward me, eyes going from rage to intrigue to somewhat sinister. He advanced and I shied away from him. I was so scared that I backed into a brick wall…a brick wall that moved and pushed me behind it.

"Leave her alone," the wall shouted. I looked up and gasped. I was looking up at the most handsome boy I have ever laid eyes on. He had blonde hair, lighter than mine with natural highlights. It looked almost sun-bleached, if that is even possible in Forks. It was swished over to the side, kind of carelessly tossed, in a skater boy style. He had a muscular body, a little more muscular than Edward and slightly less than Jasper. He was over 6 feet tall, probably 6'2". His eyes bored into Kyle, so I didn't see them at first. Once Kyle had ran, out of being so scared he almost pissed his pants, the gorgeous guy shifted his eyes to me.

I felt my eyes open in surprise. I took a sharp breath in, completely lost in those eyes. They were _the_ eyes. The ones from this morning. They were darker than I remembered. They were the same tone as Nessie and her family's but wilder and more untamed than theirs.

In the split second that I took in his looks, his eyes became confused then kind of creeped out. But those beautiful eyes held me. I completely embarrassed myself, whispering "Wow!" earning myself a chuckle, before I snapped out of it.

"Are you okay?" the guy asked me; probably questioning my sanity as I sat there and just stared at him.

"Oh, yeah, of course. No problem at all. Perfectly fine." I said, quite quickly. Again, I earned myself a laugh. I was actually ashamed at myself. Normally I was spunky and had pretty quick comebacks but something about this guy made me go halfway brain dead. He was just a normal guy, even if he was incredibly gorgeous.

But he wasn't a normal guy. Why didn't it come to me before? The eyes, the brick wall-ness. He, just like Nessie and the rest of the Cullens, was a vampire. I didn't know what to say, so I turned around and walked away, awestruck on how amazing and influential this boy was to me.

It felt like I was out of control and I didn't like that. I am not the kind of person that was out of control a lot; only when I am with Josh or my friends do I let my guard down and stay and not have a snappy comeback ready. Those eyes scared me and the power they held took me over. I quickstepped into the office and rushed out as soon as possible to make it to English and Renesmee on time.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Ollie POV

Walking out of Gym first period I was thinking about how I was going to talk to Jess. I walked my way toward the office; ignoring all of the whispered conversations, gossip about me. You see, even though I didn't hang out with the Cullens, I was still picked out to be one of the "gorgeous" kids. I was still asked out and tortured by those disgusting and persistent girls. I was no Edward but I can still see that all they think of me as is a piece of meat.

As I walked, I came across only the vilest thing since Mike Newton (I had heard all of the stories and even experienced his disgusting face once, through Nessie.). Kyle Burke. The kid lived off of freshman and sophomores insecurities the way I live off of elk and mountain lions. He was horrible. As usual, he was picking on someone.

But this time, it wasn't just some kid, it was Jess Jones. That is not even tolerable. He was walking toward her, wearing a sinister smile that made me cringe. She was backing away from him, right toward me. She walked right into me and stopped.

In the blink of an eye, I had pulled her behind me and was facing Kyle.

"Leave her alone," I said steadily. My eyes were boring into this boys face. It was hard to look at him when I had this angel of a girl right behind me, scared. I wanted to comfort her. But I was angry as hell, even more angry than Edward was when we spray painted his car. And that was not pretty.

Kyle looked away first, turned around and left. He tried to be tough but that didn't really work because all he did was scoff and walk away like it wasn't even worth it. He didn't even say anything to me. Just turned around and walked for about ten yards, then ran.

I shifted my eyes down to Jess, suddenly completely aware of her right behind me. Up close, they were even more beautiful, even more beautiful then they were this morning when she had surprisingly woke up when I was still there. They held me there and I had to snap out of it before she got creeped out. I heard her mumble a wow and I chuckled, for God knows what reason.

"Are you okay," I asked. She stared at me before answering in a rather quick manner, "Oh, yeah, of course. No problem at all. Perfectly fine." I laughed at her again because she was most possibly the most adorable thing I have ever seen. She looked back up into my eyes then abruptly turned around and walked away, shaking her head in a kind of dazed way. Strange girl. _________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sooo did you like it? Do you have any suggestions? Questions or comments? Review, review, review!_

_ILY!_

_Allie Elizabeth Gold :D_


	9. Falling in Love

**Okay People!!! Here we go again! New Chapter! Yay!!! :D**

**Thanks all who reviewed and those who didn't……I AM WAITING!!!!! HELL-OOOO!!! GET ON WITH IT!! lol. Sorry about that but I don't like waiting.**

**Same person, same mind with a new name, new attitude: I was Renesmee'sBestFriend4Life and now I am XO-GOLDenEyedWizard-OX.**

**ILY 3**

Chapter 8

Jess POV

I was itching all through English to talk to Nessie but something made me hold back. Every few minutes, though, she looked at me funny and only then did I notice that I was bouncing up and down in my seat, looking giddy. I would stop but sure enough, she would look at me and then I would realize that I had started. Repeat that cycle about 100 times and you have my English class.

As soon as Mr. Romero let us out of class, however, Nessie was all over me, throwing questions around like a regular Alice. Goodness, she needs to hang with people outside of her family.

Finally, she calmed down enough to ask me a straight question. "Why are you so giddy?"

"Okay. On my way to the office, I…. umm… kind of, well, I ran into someone. Literally." I answered, laughing.

"Alright," Nessie said, "Who?" Of course. My mood hit an instant low. I find this amazingly gorgeous guy who for some reason I feel emotionally connected to and also happens to be a vampire and I have no clue who he is.

"Well, the thing is, I have no clue. But he is amazingly gorgeous. And don't ask me why, but I feel like I saw someone really important to me after not seeing him for years."

"Oh my Carlisle, you're in love."

"I don't know, I haven't the clue who he is. And what is oh my Carlisle?"

She ignored my question completely, jumping back to the love theory. "Do you feel like you have been completed? Is he perfect to you?"

"Umm…I have no clue. Goodness, I only ran into him and he got Kyle Burke to leave me alone. He asked me if I was ok and I didn't answer. I looked half mental. God, I'm stupid. But his voice was like honey, smooth and sweet with just the perfect amount of huskiness and God, his smile!" I sighed and looked back at Nessie. She was looking at me and smirking.

"Jess is in love! Jess is in love! Jess is in love!" She started to sing as we skipped to our next class, Spanish.

All through class she looked at me and smiled, making a heart with her fingers and laughing. It didn't take her long after Spanish to start her song again. She skipped ahead of me into the cafeteria and sat down with her family and I followed suit.

It wasn't long before Alice started singing. In fact, it took about 30 seconds. Once Jake and Jasper got there girlfriends settled down, I looked up at the Cullens and saw that each had a huge smile on their face.

"So," Emmett said, his smile the largest and most goofy, "Is our little Jessie-Bear in love," waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and looked away, blushing. That only made his family laugh harder and louder.

"Goodness Emmett, I....I have absolutely no clue if I have or not," I said while sighing, looking pathetic. I replayed my conversation with Nessie earlier in my head, knowing that Edward was listening. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, my head still down.

"Well," Edward said after he read all of the conversation. "I think that you are in love." Simple, like there was nothing to it.

"If you think so." I said. The conversation quickly shifted away from me. Jasper sensed my embarrassment and changed the topic. Every now and then, though, I felt someone's eyes on me, staring. Most of the time it was Edward or Nessie- Ness because she is my best friend and Edward because he could here me thinking about it, pondering the fact that I could be in love.

It didn't seem rational to me. I had only seen this boy once. And I didn't believe in love at first sight. All of that is a bunch of rubbish. I suppose that I should, considering my family and the imprinting situation but I didn't outside of the werewolf population.

My mind drifted to the boy's face. The perfection was there and it screamed to me, something obvious. Maybe I am in love. Again, I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. Edward has his eyebrows raised in question.

"What?" I asked him, kind of frustrated.

"Nothing, nothing." He answered and everybody looked unconvinced. They all knew what I was thinking about, probably from some too-low-for-human-ears conversation.

"So, I see that you have met Ollie." Emmett and Jake said at the same time. All of their heads snapped back to me, expectant. I, however, have absolutely, positively no clue what they are talking about. Who is Ollie?

"Ollie is the boy that you met earlier, the one who saved you from that giant rude creature of a human, Kyle Burke." Edward said, answering my mental question. Everyone nodded and waited again for me to answer. I feel a blush rise to my cheeks and my eyes travel to my lap again.

"So this is the boy that you love, huh?" Nessie said from next to me. She was looking at me pointedly, like she knew something I didn't. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. "Jess, you are in love with Ollie," She said, as if she didn't believe it herself. As if she didn't believe that anyone would fall in love with Ollie. What I didn't understand was how can someone not fall in love with Ollie.

"Jess, do you realize that Ollie isn't, you know, human?"

I don't know who said it but I did feel the blush creep to my cheeks again. So what? His eyes took me somewhere else, somewhere not here, somewhere perfect. I felt myself slip into a trace, head on my hand and staring into space - the whole lot.

Nessie poked me, bringing me back. Everyone was laughing and I blushed. Bella laughed even harder. "Don't worry Jess, that used to be me. I used to do the exact same thing." Everyone but Edward laughed even harder at the memories. Edward just took her into his arms and pulled her onto his lap, whispering into her ear. She turned around to face him then giggled and nodded. Their lips caught each other in a searing kiss and I felt the need to turn away.

In unison, all of the Cullens rolled their eyes at the couple and turned to me, saying, "You get used to it."

"Goodness! Sometimes they are worse than Em and Rose." Alice said as she nuzzled Jasper's neck. Em and Rose looked at each other then they too started making out. Alice and Jasper started to cuddle and Nessie and Jacob were kissing as well. You could say that I was pretty uncomfortable with the situation.

It was going to be a long day.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

It wasn't until last period gym that I realized that it was Friday. Thank the Lord above.

That also means that I was sleeping over at her house tomorrow night. Somehow I had the feeling that I was going to get grilled like mad about the whole Ollie situation. Oh, the joy.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

At exactly 4:30, I heard the rumble of an engine coming toward my house. But it wasn't the familiar clanging of Josh's ancient pick up. It was smoother. I glanced out my window and saw a dirty but newer model pick up truck clamoring it's way up our rock and dirt drive. Driving, I saw Jacob with Nessie sitting in the passenger seat. I smiled without even realizing, laughing at Jacob's giddy expression as he drove around the dirt roads of La Push, his old home. Nessie looked just as excited, just riding there with Jacob and holding his hand. Goodness, I wish life were that easy for all of us.

They came up to the door and didn't have to knock before Josh jumped off the couch and had the door open, shooting a questioning look at Nessie before throwing a questions at Jake at about three hundred miles a minutes. Jake just laughed and took Josh off to the side and into the woods that were so familiar to him. He turned around and told us he would just run home. Then, he and Josh disappeared.

Nessie and I got into Jake's truck and drove off towards Forks. And I swear to God that we were going at least 200 mph. I say about and not say the true speed because I was too chicken to lean over and look at the speedometer. We reached the highway and all of a sudden I was thrown against the window. Nessie had probably taken the sharpest turn ever. We were traveling through the woods on what seemed like a dirt road but the ride was smoother than it should have been.

After what seemed like ten miles, we pulled up to a very large house. It was running a fine line between manor and mansion. Everything was pure white and I saw many more cars parked in and near the open garage. At the moment, Rose was leaning over the open hood of a huge jeep and Emmett sat near her, laughing per usual.

Nessie grabbed my hand, pulling me inside. "Come on, I want to give you a tour." She exclaimed excitedly. I nodded, afraid that if I opened my mouth I would scream from the same excitement she was feeling.

Nessie practically dragged me through the door. I entered into a huge open floor plan downstairs and stepped over the threshold. Everything was white or a variation of. The entire south wall was made off glass panels and a large grand piano sat on raised floor in the far corner. On the wall was a huge plasma television and the computer on the desk was state of the art. Pulling me through a swinging door, Nessie took me into a spacious kitchen. I laughed out loud at the irony.

I was dragged up the stairs and shown all of the rooms. Last was hers.

"Here it is," she said as she pulled me into the last room in the hall. It was white with thick gold carpets and music everywhere. "This used to be my dad's, so it's decorated to his tastes. I have another room in the other house. I'll explain later." She had noticed my questioning looks when she said that it used to be her dad's. I nodded then dropped my stuff on the black leather couch in the corner.

Finally, she pulled me back outside.

"Okay, we have to go into the woods to my parent's cottage. They want us to stop by. This is going to take a while." So we set off. And it took forever. After a half hour of us talking and laughing, we reached the cottage.

It was quaint, like out of a storybook. And it was gorgeous inside. Perfect for Bella, what I know of her. It too was open with only two doors. One to Bella and Edward's room, the other to Nessie's other room.

Her other room was just how I pictured it. The walls were painted a navy and all the accents were a storm cloud grey that could only be matched by the crest jewelry they wore. It screamed Cullen. Despite the colors, it wasn't dreary at all.

"Well, this is home. I stay most of the time here but tonight we are going to be at the main house because Alice wants to join us. I must warn you, that could get ugly." I looked at her face of extreme seriousness and tried to be equally serious with my nod. That didn't work so well. I could picture clearly the little pixie of a girl fluttering about and lecturing us on make up, fashion and everything else in the universe. I cracked and the next thing I know, both of us are on the floor laughing.

Best friend moment much?

**What do you think? Review, Review, Review!!!**

**Next Chapter: the Sleepover scene (Jess POV and Nessie POV)**

**After that: Jess finds out that the Cullens know and house Ollie (Jess POV and Ollie POV)**

**ILY 3**


End file.
